The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) incorporated light-emitting module suitable for illuminating (or LED light module). It is a mini-single lighting unit. Practically, it enables the production and installation of a formerly integral structure in various LED lighting modules to be much easier, flexible and involve only routine skill in the art.
There are two methods to produce conventionally the LED illuminated module. One method is to solder the LED chip on a circuit board and the light emitted by the LED will be directed out from the front side. The main disadvantage of such type of the modules is that the light-emitting efficiency is too low. Another method is to pack several single LED lamps together according to a specific form, but the light emitting efficiency is still low. Moreover, the modules with an optical processing system are rather complicated and cost more during assembling and manufacturing.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a mini-single lighting unit with the features of high light emitting efficiency and flexibility and simplicity in producing a formerly integral structure in various LED lighting modules.
According to the above object, a mini-single LED lighting module will be provided by the present invention. It comprises a plastic frame, an optical transparent board, a longitudinal electrode bar and an aluminum reflecting flat board. The optical transparent board is located at the top of the plastic frame. The longitudinal electrode bar is located below the optical transparent board and the aluminum reflecting flat board is located under the longitudinal electrode bar. On the surface of the longitudinal electrode bar, there are two copper pins as the electrodes. An LED chip, which is placed to emit light toward the aluminum reflecting flat board, is soldered on the printed electronic wire of the longitudinal electrode bar.
The LED lighting module is compact with excellent sealing structure, which makes the form and production of different integral structures in various LED lighting modules much easier and more flexible. Especially, the LED chip can be soldered directly on the printed electronic wire board by using the semiconductor surface mounting technique (SMD). And the heat dissipation will be more efficient and the luminosity can be increased by a large amount, therefore, the light emitting efficiency will be higher. Moreover, several LED chips with different colors can be surface mounted together simultaneously so that the excellent mixed color effect can be obtained.